<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Life Implodes, I'll Defend You by MagusLibera, WinterJoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946081">When Life Implodes, I'll Defend You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera'>MagusLibera</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy'>WinterJoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now They Know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6x23, Angst, Episode 23, F/M, Family Feels, Life Sentence, Phone Calls, Reaction, mama smoak - Freeform, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Smoak had suspected for a while that her son-in-law was the vigilante that her daughter had confessed to working with. That suspicion was confirmed the day he outed himself to the world. When the news broke while she was at work, Donna had to deal with the reactions of her colleagues while watching her daughter’s life fall apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Smoak &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now They Know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Life Implodes, I'll Defend You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! We’re thrilled to finally be sharing this with you! We have been planning to write together for a while now and we finally got the chance to sit down and do so! This will not be our last joint project, but we are so happy to finally be co-authoring. Enjoy our first collaborative fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music played in time to flashing lights at the MGM Grand. As one of the most famous casinos in Las Vegas, it was always filled to the brim with gamblers trying their luck at the slot machines, on the blackjack tables, and in the world famous Poker Room. People, both regulars and tourists, were constantly clamouring to access the biggest and best that Vegas had to offer, and despite the grandiose size of the casino, it always managed to feel packed full, regardless of the day, time, or event.</p><p>People milled around, barely noticing the staff serving them. So focused on their various pursuits were they that the chaos around them managed to fade into nothingness. Money had a way of doing that; it held the attention of every single person who came in and out of the Grand’s doors. The people in the casino all fit into a few of the same categories: those looking to have fun, those too drunk to know any better, those too desperate to consider their actions, and those too rich for their own good. But within the walls of the casino, they were all the same and the staff weaving their way through the masses became invisible in comparison to the gleaming allure of a win.</p><p>Well, with one exception.</p><p>Donna Smoak was a whirlwind on six-inch heels. She had been employed at the Grand for well over a decade, and everybody knew her name. From the bouncers at the doors to the staff working the casino to the chief executives in their offices, she was a fixture of the Grand. Even the regulars, usually too focused on winning back their previous losses to notice anything else, would look up and say hello to Donna whenever she breezed by.</p><p>Although she had obtained the position of assistant manager of the waitress portion of the casino, she still preferred to wait on tables when she could. Her domain was interacting with these kinds of people, and she thrived in it. Nobody could charm the wealthy quite so smoothly as she could, nor could they coax the stubborn ones into leaving when they had had enough as effectively as she.</p><p>One particular afternoon she was occupied wiping down tables before the evening rush started. It was monotonous work, but that never bothered Donna. The afternoons were her calm before the storm, a chance to relax and prepare herself for the evening.</p><p>As she straightened chairs, she suddenly became aware that she was the only one currently working the floor. Where were the rest of her waitresses?</p><p>A small hubbub started in the corner by the TV that was usually tuned to the news. It was not unusual to see the TV on, nor was it unusual for a few of the staff to pause in their work and check what was happening in the world for a few minutes. What <em> was </em> unusual was seeing almost every single person who worked the floor crowded around the thing and—even more so—hearing sound come from the usually muted device.</p><p>While Donna couldn’t quite hear what was being said, it was clear that it was the cause of the staffs’ distraction and tittering. </p><p>With shoulders set for battle, Donna strode over to the group, intent on breaking them up and sending them back to work. A few momentary distractions she could let slide, but she would get an earful if her boss saw all of her staff doing nothing less than an hour before the rush, especially when there were still plenty of early arrivals and daytime gamblers waiting to be served.</p><p>As she approached, however, she found herself faltering when she recognized her son-in-law’s face on the screen. He looked haggard, like the entire weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders and it was too much for even him to bear. He was still as handsome as ever, and to the layman he probably looked unfazed, his emotions completely in check, but there was a weariness about him that Donna could not help but notice. One that had not been there in the slightest the last time that Donna had seen him—his wedding day. And, worst of all, his hands were bound and he was surrounded by police officers.</p><p><em> “Mr. Queen, why are you being arrested again?” </em>a reporter asked.</p><p><em>“I have voluntarily handed myself over to the FBI.” </em>Oliver spoke calmly, and with very little emotion. Donna noted the giant bruise around his right eye and was instantly worried.</p><p><em> “Can you comment any further?” </em>the reporter pressed. </p><p><em> “Yes I can,” </em> Oliver looked directly at the camera, <em> “I am the Green Arrow”. </em></p><p>“I knew it!” Donna shouted, pumping her fist in a way that would have put a sentimental smile on her son-in-law’s face for how much it would have reminded him of his wife, as she celebrated the brief victory.</p><p>Ever since Felicity told her that she worked with the Green Arrow, almost two years before, she had started having suspicions. She may have looked like some ditzy blonde, but the way that she dressed belied how smart Donna Smoak was. Of course, she was nowhere near Felicity’s intelligence, but any woman capable of raising that girl had to have a significant measure of cleverness. And the fact that her daughter worked with the very vigilante that her husband, Oliver, had been accused of being several times… well, it was suspicious to say the least. But no clear confirmation of her suspicions was given until this moment. On live TV. </p><p>Donna’s brief elation turned to dread.</p><p>Oliver was still speaking on the television, but Donna couldn’t hear him. She was hyper-focused on the edge of the screen where her daughter and grandson stood holding on to each other, clearly struggling to keep a brave face for the cameras.</p><p>It dawned on Donna what Oliver’s confession meant, beyond her being right to believe that he was the Green Arrow. Mere weeks before, Oliver had been on trial on suspicion of being exactly who he was at night, and the outcome of that trial would have been his imprisonment had he not been acquitted.</p><p>What was happening? Why would they admit this? Surely there would be consequences—the exact consequences that he had only just narrowly avoided?</p><p>Donna gasped as Oliver was led away in handcuffs, confirming her worst fears.</p><p>“Good riddance,” a waitress grumbled, “They’ve been trying to get that criminal off the streets for years.”</p><p>“People can’t take the law into their own hands,” a bartender chimed in, “There’s no accountability to ensure justice is served.”</p><p>“He’ll be locked up for good now.”</p><p>Donna turned on the group with the ferocity of a protective mother bear. “You’re wrong, all of you,” she declared with squared shoulders and a straight spine, “Completely wrong. You have no idea what it’s like over there; what Oliver is up against. You have no idea what his life is like.”</p><p>The barkeeper tried to argue, starting to question how Donna could possibly know any more than he did, but Donna was having none of it.</p><p>“No! You will listen, and you will listen well. That,” she pointed to the TV, “is my son-in-law. He is the kindest, most selfless man on the entire planet.” She forcefully locked eyes with each member of the staff as she spoke. “He is an attentive father who would sacrifice anything to take care of his son. He is a doting husband who always does what he thinks is best for his wife, my Felicity. Sure, he makes mistakes sometimes, but he wants to learn, and he would never <em> ever </em>intentionally bring harm to anyone he cared about—and he cares about a lot of people.”</p><p>Donna built up speed and passion as she drove the point home, “He wouldn’t hurt a fly, but he would wrestle a lion with his bare hands to protect a stranger on the street. He could easily live his life for himself and his family, but instead he gives himself to protect an entire city, night after night, for no thanks or praise. He is a hero of the highest degree.”</p><p>By that point the staff were cowering in front of Donna, “And what he does is <em> absolutely </em>necessary.” she continued. “That city would have crumbled to pieces half a dozen times without him and his team because the SCPD is too ignorant and corrupt to do anything to stop it. He has saved countless lives and he works tirelessly by day and by night to make his home, and the home of his family, a better place.</p><p>“Now get back to work,” Donna shifted into manager mode, “and don’t let me find you distracted by a tv again.” Adequately chastised, and knowing better than to argue back, the staff scattered and Donna took a moment to breathe.</p><p>With a nod to herself, she pulled out her cellphone and strode to the back room. Donna pressed the phone to her ear as it rang, fingers crossed. </p><p>“Hello?” Felicity answered.</p><p>Donna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding at the sound of her daughter’s voice, “Felicity, I just saw the news. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Mom,” Felicity gasped, “He made some sort of deal. He didn’t even tell me—he knew I’d never let him do it. Stupid, selfless, wonderful, self-sacrificing idiot decided the only way to protect everyone was to turn himself over in exchange for immunity for the team and the FBI’s help stopping a criminal. That’s literally their job!” Felicity exclaimed, “What kind of law enforcement agency refuses to do their job unless a good citizen gives up their life? It’s not fair!”</p><p>“Oh baby girl, I’m so sorry.” Donna soothed, trying to keep her voice from wobbling as she attempted to stay strong for her daughter, “I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t want to do this without him, Mom.” Felicity cried, distraught. </p><p>“I know, baby.” Donna blinked back tears. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to her daughter. Not after everything that she, Oliver, and William had already suffered through. They deserved to be happy.</p><p>“I know I was supposed to come for a visit next month when William is finished school. I could bump those tickets up and come out now.” she offered. </p><p>“No,” Felicity jumped in, “No, you can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“We won’t be here by the time you land.”</p><p>“<em>What?” </em>Donna’s heart pounded, shock and fear making her shake.</p><p>“It’s not safe, Mom,” Felicity explained desperately, “There are too many people who would take revenge on Oliver by coming after us. William and I are going into witness protection… and we can’t tell you where we’re going, or how long we’ll be. We’ll have new names and identities; you won’t be able to contact us.”</p><p>Donna was speechless. Why was this happening to her family?</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“I love you, Felicity.” Donna declared, determined to impart strength to her daughter while she still could. “You hear me? I love you. Now you go and take care of your son, and find a way to bring Oliver home. I’ve got your back. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“I love you Mom.” Felicity sobbed. “I love you.”</p><p>“I know, baby.” Donna sniffled, “Will you give my love to Oliver and William?”</p><p>Felicity choked over the phone, heartbroken, “Oliver- Oliver is already gone.” she wept, “They took him away already, he’s on his way to Slabside right now. But Will- William is right here. Do you want to talk to him?”</p><p>“Yes!” Donna rushes to say, “Yes, please. Let me talk to him.”</p><p>There was a small pause as Felicity handed over the phone and then- “Bubbe?” came her grandson’s voice, sounding completely torn up.</p><p>“William, hi honey.” Donna said, trying to wipe all signs of her own pain away so that she could support him. “Felicity said you have to leave the city for a while. I’m so sorry that I won’t get to see you, and I’m sorry that you’re having to go through this, but you know you always have Felicity, and you always, <em> always </em> have me if you need me.”</p><p>“I know.” Somehow, even though Donna could tell how much William was hurting, he also sounded hollow. Like he was trying to ignore the pain. It would not have surprised Donna to know that he was trying to stay strong for Felicity. Her sweet, brave, wonderful boy.</p><p>“If anything happens,” Donna continued, “Anything at all, you call me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Bubbe.” he said.<br/>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” After a beat he added, “I love you, Bubbe. I hope I get to see you soon.”</p><p>A sob escaped from Donna, “I love you too, my sweet boy. I’ll see you very soon, I’m sure.”</p><p>Donna hung up the phone and pressed it to her heart, praying that she did not just lie to her grandson. Praying that she can keep her promise and have her family—including her ridiculous son-in-law—in her arms in no time.</p><p>Her family was hurting, and she was too far away to even give them a hug. She would have no way to contact them.</p><p>Donna straightened and squared her shoulders, ready for battle.</p><p>She might not be able to help her daughter pack up and flee. She may not be able to break her son-in-law out of prison. But she could tell each person she saw what a horrible thing it was that a hero was in prison, and a family torn apart. She could ask the public to right this wrong.</p><p>If she couldn’t protect her family directly, then she’d just have to defend them to the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us on Twitter: <a>@WinterJoy4</a> and <a>@MagusLibera</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>